Naming of the Owl
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: "Sherman? Hyper? Mark, even!" "Ron stop, you're going to give the poor owl identity issues!" Ginny has named Pigwidgeon but Ron, stubborn as he is, is trying in vain to change it. Warning: Many uses of the word bloody. Weasley Family Fun. One-shot!


**So I'm re-reading The Goblet of Fire (my favorite HP book) and I wonder what the Weasleys thought when Ron brought home Pig, and how did Ginny come up with that name?**

**Disclaimer: The usual ownership issues. . . . **

All of the Weasley's had kept quiet just shooting little glances at the feathery ball of excitement that wriggled in the youngest Weasley brother's glance; confused. Where was Scabbers? Where did Ron get an owl? Ron held tight to the pygmy owl and ignored those glances as he stepped out of the fire place into the Burrow's kitchen where he was rewarded with a surprising, but not unwelcome sight. His two elder brothers were home! Probably for the World Cup.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny cried, exiting the fire just to run right into her brothers big hugs.

Laughter and hugs were shared all around until the Weasleys were seated around the table while Mrs. Weasley prepared supper. Bill, a large smile still on his freckled face, looked at Ron (or more like the owl in his hands) and asked "When did you get an owl Ron? You had Scabbers in Egypt."

"Yeah, I-well I think all of us-were thinking the same thing, Ron. Where did the owl come from?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, er, I-you knew that Crookshanks ate Scabbers right?" Everyone besides Charlie and Bill nodded (Ron had sent a letter about it to his parents). Ron wasn't sure what to say so he decided to give a tiny bit of truth. "Well um, when we-Harry, Hermione, and I-were in our compartment on the train Harry got a letter from . . . from-Professor Lupin!" _Yeah that'd work-let's go with that _Ron thought. "You know just to get in touch, and he said he felt bad about Scabbers and told me he didn't need his owl anymore" Ron raised the hands holding the little owl again. "so he told me I could have it."

Ron inwardly cringed waiting for someone to question his pathetic lie when, miraculously-

"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Well that was very nice of him."

The others murmured there agreement and Ron barely stopped his mouth from dropping open. He had gotten away with it, he didn't have to say anything about Sirius!

Ginny loved the owl immediately and when George asked what Ron was going to name it, during dinner, she butted in before her brother had a chance to open his mouth.

"Pigwidgeon!" she declared and the hyper little thing hooted brightly in agreement.

"Where in the bloody world did you get that, Ginny?" Charlie asked, blinking in surprise, and ignoring his mother's scolding about his language. His little sister just grinned.

"Off Hermione's History of Magic notes she let me borrow. She brought last years with her this year for some reason. Not that I'm complaining, they were bloody useful. I hadn't known the subject could actually be interesting until I read those things."

"Why didn't you have your own notes, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked crossing her arms and completely forgetting Ginny's use of the word 'bloody' which formerly scolded Charlie found a bit unfair.

"You don't expect me to pay attention to Professor Binns do you Mum?" Ginny asked incredulously while all her brothers smirked at her boldness. "Bloody boring he is!" Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to reprimand the swearing but Ginny plowed on recklessly. "I swear the only people who actually listen are Hermione, Percy, and _some, _very few, Ravenclaws."

"So, may I ask what it is that you do in this class, Ginevra?" Mrs. Weasley asked dangerously. Ginny wasn't scared off though.

"Mostly sleep, sometimes I play hangman with Collin though." She said brightly with a cheeky smile and getting varied reactions. Charlie snorted into his mashed potatoes, Bill and Ron started laughing, Percy choked on his chicken, Fred and George both said, "We knew she was related to us!", and Mr. Weasley stared at his plate trying (quite unsuccessfully) not to smile.

Mrs. Weasley merely sighed and went to get dessert while muttering to herself. The others only caught a few words, like-"oh no"-hope she isn't like Fred and George" and "wonder they don't all fail that class."

The Weasley's laughed loudly.

PPPPPPPPPPP

Ron tried for a month and two weeks to change that owl's name. He said names from Ptolemy to Rover to Soren **(yeah I had to add that!) **but Pigwidgeon wouldn't respond to any.

Now it was the day Hermione was coming and Harry would be there soon to but Ron and Ginny sat in his room while Ron tried one more time to change the owl's name. Ron lay on his bed on his back with his head hanging off the side, staring upside down at his stubborn owl, with Ginny sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the bed next to him.

"Sherman? Starry? Hyper? Annoying? Mark, even!" Ron cried in exasperation. Pigwidgeon just stared at him with his head tilted to the side. Ron grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face.

Ginny shoved at him and cried, "Ron stop it! You're going to give the poor thing identity issues!"

"_What_ are you talking about?" came a voice from the door. Ginny looked up while Ron moved a cormer of his pillow to show one blue eye.

"Hi, Hermione! And Crookshanks." Ginny said delighted to see the older girl and the cat in her arms. Ron covered his whole face again after seeing one of his best friends and greeted her through the material.

"'ey, er-ione." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hello, but really what are you doing?" Hermione asked trying not to grin and setting Crookshanks down.

"He's trying to rename Pigwidgeon but it isn't working." Ginny explained pointing at the little owl in his cage. He hooted in recognition of his name, making Hermione smirk.

"Pig!" Ron cried. He threw his arms out so he almost hit Crookshanks with the pillow he still clutched. The cat hissed, skirted around it, and jumped into Ginny's lap glaring at Ron through narrowed eyes. To his and Ginny's surprise the owl hooted and fluttered his short wings.

"Ha!" Ron swung around and jumped to his feet. "He answered to Pig! And that's better than Pigwidgeon at least."

Ginny raised an eyebrow with a smug smile. "You could take Pig as a form of Pigwidgeon though."

Ron groaned loudly and tossed himself back on his bed. Behind him Pigwidgeon hooted shrilly and loudly.

"Oh shut it, Pig."

**How was it? Review, but I prefer no flames.**


End file.
